


Face

by sfthayley



Category: dnf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfthayley/pseuds/sfthayley
Summary: It’s a normal day recording with Dream and Sapnap but then George starts having weird feelings.
Kudos: 2





	Face

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as an impulse at 2am. I LITERALLY don’t know anything about grammar or how stories work so..yeah. I really think I should know about this cuz i’m a freshman in highschool,,, ANYWAYS if you like this um updates will be very random because this was just impulse and i wrote this in like 35 minutes. Idk what i’m going to do with this but yeah 👁👄👁 i don’t ship george and dream but i’ve been wanting to write about something and ig they were the first thing to pop up in my head. OK ENOUGH RAMBLING

“OH GEORGE”, Dream yells.  
“SAPNAP COME HELP ME”, George screams.  
“I’M COMING”, Sapnap yells back.  
This goes on for a bit, Dreams ends up winning by killing them all in a trap.  
“Wow Dream I can’t believe you got us in that trap, we would’ve killed you if you didn’t”, Sapnap complains.  
“Oh whatever I won and that’s all that matters”, Dream responds with pride in his voice.  
“Oh i’ve stopped recording by the way” He adds.  
George is mesmerized by how Dream had killed them both. He was sure that he was a dead man.  
“That was impressive Dream but it was close”, George finally says.  
“Oh George just say i’m better than you”, Dream says playfully.  
“I bet I could beat you in a 1v1 right now” George adds competitively.  
“Oh really? Is that a challenge?”, Dream says.  
“George you’re about to get DRAGGED” Sapnap adds.  
They end up fighting for 25 minutes and it is at 30-5.  
“Haha I told you I would beat you”, Dream says.  
“Fine I GUESS you’re better than me” George says with defeat in his voice.  
“YES YOU HEAR THAT HE FINALLY SAID IT”, Dream exclaims.  
George tells the boys that he’s tired and he logs off hearing that familiar discord disconnect sound. He gets this weird wave of sadness and he decides to shake it off by stretching a bit. He takes off his headset and gets up to stretch. He goes to reach for his phone to check twitter when he gets a notification from Dream.  
“hi”  
“Hello”, George responds.  
“wyd”  
“Well I was going to go sleep but you texted”, George adds.  
“oh sorry go to sleep”, Dream says.  
“Will do, Goodnight”, George adds.  
“goodnight”  
George leaves him on open and sets his phone down. Something about today felt weird. It seemed like a pretty normal day with the boys but to him, something changed.  
He shakes it off and heads towards his bed to get some sleep.


End file.
